


Demons are annoying

by TheAstro_Kat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Demons, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Sister wrote this, idk how to tag, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat
Summary: So there is a hybrid, gets adopted, and deals with demons. i didn't write this, my sister did. I have a LOT of questions I can and will nag her about. enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Original Characters & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Hope Comes

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is the first time I have posted, and this isn't mine. this is my sister, she would like to go by ElectroDragon, but she has no socials. soooooooooooo...  
> [i have ZERO idea of what I am doing.]  
> The "Reader" tag is for clout. I n e e d clout. you could change the name of the main character if you wanted to though.
> 
> Also, REALLY cliche at the beginning, ignore that! she did this without a prompt! go her! [she also writes regularly and has like a 70-page original work that she WON'T LET ME READ and I'm NOT annoyed by that at ALL.
> 
> Edit: SOMEONE NODECITED MEEEEEEE!!!! [spelling is hard. I keep trying to spell "spelling" "slepping"

TW: burns, whipping of child, so some child abuse, there will be fight scenes, but nothing graphic. that it for the fic, except for one of the endings. stay safe y'all

She knew she would get in trouble if she got caught. She knew the consequences, but still did it anyway. Ky-Lyn didn’t move or flinch but instead blinked away the pain as the lashes from the whip came and faded away.  
One. Two. Three. Four….

Ky-Lyn needed to escape from the orphanage. Most orphanages were nice, neat places but not this one. This one was for hybrids. Ones that had furry ears or were part ghast. She was hoping she would be adopted when she was young when children were cute and most people didn’t mind the hybrid part, and instead treated them like a human and not something to be spat at. Ky-Lyn was different. She was abandoned and left at the horrific, rundown house at age 7, but at that time, she already knew how to use a knife. Ky-Lyn was quite good at using them too. No one wanted a child that knew how to cut and kill snakes with ease. Being part dragon also didn’t help. Adults cursed at her and held their hands over their children’s eyes. Ky-Lyn folded her wings in her shirts and kept her head down, always having a hoodie on to keep from being recognized. Her inky hair contrasted with her sheet white skin, and a scar over her eye when she turned around during the lashes, miscounting how many she had gotten. Sometimes, Ky-Lyn’s authorities forgot to bring enough food for her, the most wanted got more food than the least wanted. So when Ky-Lyn thought no one was looking, she snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Dianna was one of the most wanted orphans and full of herself, waving her mandarin orange tail and flicking her cat ears at the rest of the hybrids. So when Dianna saw that Ky-Lyn was doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing, she screamed. Dianna pointed at Ky-Lyn and said that she scratched her, pointing to the self-done wound down her arm. After that, Ky-Lyn got ten lashes for stealing and fifty lashes for hurting another child. Ky-Lyn thought that she would get adopted soon, seeing that she was young and very bright, but every time someone showed interest in her, Mrs. Winston, the head authorities would go, “Are you sure you want that one? She is a violent child and always needs to be kept in sight.” Sometimes, the person would go, “Yes, I like a challenge.” Or something along those lines and Mrs. Winston would glance nervously around and whisper something into their ear. They then would gasp and swiftly move on to a more manageable child. Ky-Lyn learned to open up her emerald depths as wide as possible to make herself seem more innocent, but they all moved on when Mrs. Winston whispered that one thing into their ears.  
Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty.  
Ky-Lyn sighed with relief as the whip stopped moving and she was allowed to stand up. A sixteen-year-old should not have to steal food so she would not starve. Ky-Lyn covered her panther ears with her forest green hood and put on her obsidian gloves with her pointer finger exposed. Ky-Lyn slowly walked back to her isolated room, more like a cell than anything. Most of the wanted children would do anything to get her in trouble, thus making Ky-Lyn alone. As Ky-Lyn sank into her rusty bed and cleaned herself off, a whistle sounded. Hope sparked in Ky-Lyn and she ran downstairs. If it was someone who had visited before, there would be two whistles. But this time it was only one.  
A man came into the room. Well, you couldn’t say that. He had a black face with half, white ovals for eyes. He had two red horns and a golden halo over his head. He also had a pointed, black tail and a black robe with red lining. His name tag read BadBoyHalo and another man was with him as well. This one was shorter than BadBoyHalo and was wearing a blue shirt with a white box with a redlining in the middle. Inside the box, there were the numbers, 404, and was wearing white glasses with black frames. His name tag read, George and he lifted his glasses to put on top of his head.  
“Oooh! There are so many!” BadBoyHalo bounced up and down, a kinder voice coming out of him than expected. His black jeans caught on a wire and Bad quickly bent down to untangle it. Most of the children were relaxed now, they were tense because of the frightening appearance of the adult. George rolled his eyes and smiled, scanning his eyes up and down the rows of children waiting to be adopted. They were put in alphabetical order, or at least that is what the guest was told. They were put in most wanted to least wanted, so the guest might choose one of the better children than the untamed children. Ky-Lyn wasn’t even a child anymore, but she wasn’t an adult. George’s eyes finally met Ky-Lyn’s and he pointed at her.  
“Do you think Dream would approve?” He asked BadBoyHalo and he studied her for a second and shrugged.  
“Maybe. We can ask though.” BadBoyHalo replied. George and BadBoyHalo walked over to Ky-Lyn and Mrs. Winston hurried to stop them.  
“Are you sure you want Ky-Lyn? She is a violent child and completely disobeys any orders.” BadBoyHalo looked at Mrs. Winston with shock but George just set his jaw.  
“Yes. I would like Ky-Lyn.” Geroge nodded and Ky-Lyn got a wave of hope. Mrs. Winston leaned to George but this time she was able to hear what she was saying.  
“She eats humans. Are you still sure you want her?”  
This time, Ky-Lyn was going to protest. “I do not eat people! You only reason why I ate your cat was because you starved me!”  
George glanced his mud eyes over Mrs. Winston. “Is this true? Does she eat people?”  
Mrs. Winston started to stutter and looked around nervously. “Well-you-you see, I-I was just th-thinking because sh-she knew how to use a knife and ate my cat, that she would eat a person too.”  
BadBoyHalo looked at Ky-Lyn and then looked at George. “Yes, this is the person we want.”


	2. An Adoption later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go.
> 
> REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!

“You might get along with Dream and Sapnap, you might not. It just depends.” BadBoyHalo told Ky-Lyn while George was driving.  
“Who is Dream and Sapnap?” Ky-Lyn asked and George sighed. “They are people you have to meet to get an opinion on.”   
They drove in silence for a while then another question popped up in Ky-Lyn’s mind.  
“I am sixteen, nearly seventeen. And you guys look around in the early twenties. Why did you adopt me?” Ky-Lyn asked.  
The boys dropped into silence and BadBoyHalo, which he said Ky-Lyn could just call him Bad, turned around to face her.  
“Well we needed someone, so we could, um, fix something. Dream is kinda in trouble if you could say that, and Sapnap is doing all he can to try and help. Fundy, Ranboo, Tubbo, Awesamdude, Technoblade, AntFrost, and Jschlatt are doing all they can to help Dream as well. There are more people but they are doing different things, like building houses, making farms, and other things.” Bad explained and Ky-Lyn listened carefully.  
“Soooo, what is going on with Dream?” Ky-Lyn questioned and George braked, at their destination already.  
“He is, kinda. Possessed.” Bad quickly said and a car flew over their head, exploding behind them.  
“Oh,” Ky-Lyn saw a group of people surrounding someone. “That might be a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... WHY ARE THEY ADOPTING A CHILD FOR HELP!  
> If you saw any spelling errors, no you didn't! they are void, null, and have no meaning. :)


	3. One problem solved, another one comes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take my sister's brainrot

In the center of the circle was a man with a dark green hoodie, black gloves with exposed fingertips, raven jeans with rips in them, and a white mask with a smile and two dots for eyes covering the top half of his face. Dream had a light skin tone, but not like one of those who had never seen the sun. It was lightly tanned and a crossbow was strapped on Dream’s back with a quiver of arrows nestled next to them. He was holding an enchanted netherite sword and every time someone tried to come close, he pointed it at them. A piglin-human hybrid with a royal red cape with white fluff around it. A golden crown sat on his head and he was trying to talk to Dream about something. Ky-Lyn finally got into earshot and listened to what he was saying.  
“Come on Dream! You know me! I am your friend, Technoblade. Please listen to me!” His voice was sounding desperate. A human with fox ears and tail broke out of the circle and jogged to the trio.  
“We have been trying for hours! Every single time we think we have had a breakthrough, he instantly changes his mind and lashes out.” The fox hybrid noticed Ky-Lyn and then looked back at Bad and George.   
“She seemed the most adequate to try and help us, Fundy. We need more people.” Goerge explained.  
“Ah. I see. Well, I am guessing you got filled in on what is happening here?” Fundy asked and Ky-Lyn nodded.  
“Ok then. You can try and talk some sense into PD.” Fundy jogged back to the circle and Ky-Lyn instantly followed. A few minutes passed and Ky-Lyn learned all the people who were there just by them talking to each other and Dream. Ky-Lyn finally got the courage to go step into the circle and Dream turned to face her. She heard every ragged breath and saw that his right hand, the one holding the sword, was shaking.  
“Hey, Dream,” Ky-Lyn carefully said. “How are you doing?”  
A moment of silence passed between the two of them and then he finally spoke. “Who are you?” His voice much deeper than she was expecting and a golden strand of hair came into view. Murmurs went around the circle and Ky-Lyn stared them down.  
“My name is Ky-Lyn.” She stood up straight and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Dream stared at the hand and slowly lowered his sword, then tossed it to his other hand. He reached out his hand and took hers.  
“Ni-” He cut himself off and instead of shaking her hand, he threw her behind him, where Tubbo, a blue-eyed, brown hair man, was creeping upon him. Ky-Lyn had never felt so much pain as to being violently thrown against another person and into a wall. Dream put his sword back into his right hand but because of the distraction, Jschlatt grabbed the blunt of his blade and knocked Dream out cold. AntFrost, a siamese cat that had the same body structure and height as a 5-foot 11-inch human, rushed over to Dream’s side. Ky-Lyn gingerly sat up and a hand reached down to help her. Awesamdude pulled Ky-Lyn to her feet, his golden chest piece barely making a sound as it clashed against his sword.  
“What happened?” Ky-Lyn asked.  
“We got Dream unconscious, but now we need to extract the thing inside of him.” Awesamdude filled her in on what had happened in that brief moment.  
“And how do we do that?” Ky-Lyn said wearily. Awesamdude paused for a moment.  
“We don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw any spelling errors, no you didn't! they are void, null, and have no meaning.


	4. Prison interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys... you have NO idea how much I wanted to title this, "uwu plot time" NO idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NO idea what I'm supposed to put here.

Ky-Lyn watched as Dream, or Possessed Dream (PD for short), paced inside of the cell. No one could talk to him, not even some of his best friends like George or Sapnap could reach him, and when the rest of the group came back, none of them could do it either. In a last attempt for the night, they sent Ky-Lyn to try. So there Ky-Lyn was, watching a human smash his hands into the wall and sit on the ground. He looked impatient, walking back and forth on the concrete. His weapons were taken away from him but he still managed to do considerable amounts of damage to people who visited him. Ky-Lyn slowly walked in, and Dream stopped pacing. There was a one-way glass out of reach in one of the sides of the room that Ky-Lyn knew Technoblade and Ranboo, the enderman hybrid, was watching from.  
“You.” Dream said.  
“Yes. I am me.” Ky-Lyn did a small two-finger salute and a small smile came unto Dream’s lips but instantly vanished. Progress.   
Dream circled Ky-Lyn and didn’t say a word. He was at least 6-foot 2-inch and had a limp in his step. Ky-Lyn wasn’t sure if it was a birth defect or injury but both seemed possible.  
“I was wondering if you like pizza.” Ky-Lyn blurted out, not sure what else to say.  
“Yes.” Dream’s voice didn’t sound so deep but instead, it sounded genuine and his posture changed and he leaned against the wall. But as soon as he was back, he was gone and he got forward from the slate gray wall and started to circle her again. When Dream started to close the distance between the two of them, Ky-Lyn backed up against the rough wall. A thumping of steps and the door swung open and Technoblade came out.  
“Dream. I don’t know what you are doing but stop it!” Technoblade rushed forward but Dream twirled around and slapped him hard against the wall and turned back to Ky-Lyn. He put his hand up to her throat and lifted her high, squeezing hard. She kicked and hit Dream, but he wouldn’t let go. Ranboo teleported behind Dream and poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him. Dream let go and screamed, his skin sizzling and he shrank into the far corner away from the door. Ranboo flinched but he helped Ky-Lyn to her feet and the three of them walked out of the door and locked it behind them. Technoblade stared at the door for a few more seconds then shook his head.  
“That man was one of my closest friends. It pains me to hear him sound like that.” Technooblade spun on his heels and hurriedly passed Ky-Lyn and Ranboo.   
“How did Dream get possessed?” Ky-Lyn asked, the main question on her mind finally got out.  
“It was in the woods,” Ranboo started, his green eye on the right and red-eye on the left slowly closing. “We needed more wood and Tubbo asked us not to clear the trees around his base or in the nearby area. So we traveled about thirty minutes until we found a suitable location to get some decent wood. Fundy and Dream went in a pair while Techno and I went in another. After about a couple of minutes of peaceful chopping, shouts were coming from the other side of the woods. Techno dropped his ax and ran toward the sounds. Fundy found us almost immediately after and told us that there was a demon in the woods. It cornered Dream and was beating him up pretty badly. He said that Dream told him to find Technoblade and Ranboo for help, so I ran. He told us we need to help Dream now or he might die. When we found Dream, there were burns all over his body and he was in very bad shape. The demon was nowhere to be found so we all assumed Dream fought it off and collapsed from the effort. When he finally woke up, he grabbed his sword and nearly chopped George’s head off. At first, most people thought it was from shock and he didn’t know what was going on, but soon, he got out of bed and threw Puffy out the window. And that is when everyone realized where the demon had gone too. We found out that water hurt the demon but it also hurt Dream as well, if not more. So we stopped doing it and made sure everyone knew we would only do it in extreme circumstances.” Ranboo finished telling his story, then opened a book and turned it to a page, and quickly read over it. “That’s it.”  
Ranboo’s suit shifted in the light breeze and while the right side of the Enderman hybrid was black, the other side was white. A crown not too far from Technoblade’s was resting on his head at an angle.  
“What if you guys can’t get Dream free?” Ky-Lyn questioned. Ranboo stopped moving, his hand hovering above the book and he took the quill off the paper.  
“I-I don’t know. I never thought about that.” Ranboo stuttered and Ky-Lyn felt horrible for bringing it up.  
“We better get some sleep, though. We need to save our energy.” Ranboo continued to write in his book and then walked out of the room and went down the hallway and out of sight. Ky-Lyn turned back to the one-way glass and saw Dream was curled in a ball. She sighed and followed Ranboo, knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw any spelling errors no you didn't! they are void, null, and have no meaning.
> 
> guys I am so tired when posting this. I just....


	5. Hope for some, despair for many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here come the real dream ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Ky-Lyn felt a hand shake her awake. Captain Puffy’s rainbow hair brushed against Ky-Lyn’s cheek and she shot her eyes open.  
“There we go! Get up, breakfast is nearly ready.” Puffy’s pirate hat vanished and Ky-Lyn hurriedly dressed. When she got downstairs, there were a few surprises. Number one, there were some unrecognized faces, and two, there was a man with a yellow sweater and red beanie singing a song. More of a tune than a song but a nice tune nonetheless. A boy that couldn’t have been older than sixteen walked up to her and went, “There is a woman here! Hello woman!”  
“Umm…. Who is this?” Ky-Lyn turned to Puffy, and she shook her head.  
“That is Tommy and the one playing the guitar and singing is Wilbur.” Tommy had bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Wilbur had brown eyes with brown hair that was curly and was styled so it nearly covered his left eye.  
Ky-Lyn quickly finished her breakfast, trying to dodge as many questions that Tommy threw at her. Then Ky-Lyn realized something. No one knew about her wings. Sure, they had all seen her panther ears, but she had never revealed her wings. Then Ky-Lyn felt bad. She was hiding something from them. Sure, they had just adopted her so she could help fix their friend, but they were kind, and most of them meant no harm. Most of them she meant Jschlatt, Quackity, and Tommy, who all of them either cursed or made severely inappropriate jokes, sometimes both. Ky-Lyn quickly went to the nearest building to hide from Tommy, which happens to be the building Dream was in. She wanted to visit Dream anyway, but this time Ranboo was already there and watching Dream. He had a blank expression on his face and was closely watching Dream’s every move. There were scratches on the wall and some bread on a tray. Dream was sitting down and muttering something to himself.  
“I thought you would like to visit Dream again. I already have a bucket of water prepared.” Ranboo informed Ky-Lyn and she nodded. She opened the door and Dream stood up.  
“Oh.” That was all he said when she entered.  
“Oh? What do you mean, ‘Oh’?” Ky-Lyn took a tentative step forward and Dream took a step back.  
“Please leave,” Dream pleaded, normal this time. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Ky-Lyn now knew why Dream was taking that stance in the circle. Demons just want to hurt but if the host fights back, they can gain some control. Dream’s breath was coming out hard and he spoke again.  
“I know you have that enderman pest nearby. He has barely left this building. Why do you care so much about a person you just met? Dream will die when I want him to. All I have to do is squeeze that heart of his ‘til it burns to ash. A fearsome warrior is destroyed by something he can’t control. Oh, boy! I hear his voice all day long! Such a pest. Begging for me to leave his friends alone. I see him as well. I will kill him. But before I do that, I want to see the look on his face when he kills all of his friends.” Dream spat out, putting his hands behind his back. “Oh, how glorious that will be! And remember, every time you try to stop me by using water, I make sure he gets the brunt of it. And that water hurts like acid. I will get out. And you know who Dream’s best friend is?” Ky-Lyn nodded, fear creeping up on her as the image of George pops into her mind. “I’ll kill him first.” Dream watched as Ky-Lyn shivered, but not from the cold. Ky-Lyn knew that Ranboo was listening as well but she couldn’t see his reaction. Dream slowly walked up to Ky-Lyn and reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, pain flashing up from where he touched her.  
“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ranboo yelled, teleporting beside Ky-Lyn with a bucket of water and Dream stared at it for a moment but stopped touching Ky-Lyn. Then Dream started laughing. More of a deep chuckle than a laugh, but it made Ky-Lyn and Ranboo look at each other, questioning why he was laughing.  
“Oh go ahead and pour that water. I’ll make sure you hear the screams coming from your friend!” Dream gave a delighted grin and bowed his head, waiting for Ranboo to do it.  
“Oh? Can’t do it? Can’t hurt your poor, poor, pitiful friend? Ah. Now you know who is in charge here. Are you done? Or do you want to wait for more?” Dream asked the two of them and Ky-Lyn briskly walked out of the place, and Ranboo teleported back to put the water away.  
Ranboo met up with Ky-Lyn and he shook his head.  
“The demon can just kill Dream at a moment’s notice? How can we fix this?” Ranboo moaned.  
“Not all is lost yet,” Ky-Lyn said with hope on her face. “Now we know that Dream can take control at a moment's notice. There is still hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! drink water, sleep, and don't die soon!  
> If you saw a spelling error, no you didn't! they are void, null, and have no meaning.


	6. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is totally not a spoiler. [i didn't choose it]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister has been writing it aweSAMEdude instead of aweSAMdude. he is one of my favs, and I'm to lazy to fix it.

“What was Dream like before he got possessed?” Ky-Lyn asked.  
“He is- hard to describe. He keeps back his feelings most of the time but knows when to step down or step up. He can be difficult to get along with, but that happens with everyone at least once. He is very reserved. That’s the best way I can describe him. I mean, he is also loyal, trustworthy, determined, smart, and many other things but he keeps things to himself. Feelings, thoughts, information, things like that. There is nothing that he does that is without a purpose.” Ranboo stumbles on a rock, but a shout from Awesamdude makes both of them look up.  
“Where have you two been?! Everyone has been scrambling around, thinking the same thing happened to you like it has Dream. Are you-” Awesamdude stopped when he saw the burn on Ky-Lyn’s cheek.  
“What happened here?” Awesamedude demanded.  
“Well we went to go see Dream again and did have some interesting news,” Ranboo started. After Ranboo told what happened in the cell, Awesamdude went quiet. His green hair swished in the wind and Ranboo and Ky-Lyn waited for an answer.  
“That... could have gone better.” Awesamedude finally said. “And Ky-Lyn?”  
“Yes?” Ky-Lyn responded.  
“You can just call me Sam.” Sam spun on his heels and went back to tell the others the new information.  
“So, two things. One what happens now? And two, WHEN DID I CALL HIM AWESAMEDUDE?! I’m so confused.” Ky-Lyn looked at Ranboo and he just shrugged.  
“You can do whatever you want, as long as you are not blowing up things, it’s fine,” Ranboo told Ky-Lyn and then teleported somewhere that was out of her eyesight. Ky-Lyn trudged back to her room and grabbed the nearest mirror, looking at the burn. It was deep red, nearly black with cracks in it. A knock on her window made Ky-Lyn look up from the mirror, and she opened it. Ky-Lyn wasn’t sure who she was expecting but Dream was not one of them. His hands were shaking so bad it nearly looked like he did it on purpose.  
“Dream?!” Ky-Lyn exclaimed and Dream clapped his hand over her mouth She pulled away then realized something, his hand didn’t burn her.  
“You forgot to lock the door,” His voice was light and then Ky-Lyn sprinted downstairs, looking left and right, knowing Dream was right behind her.  
“How long do we have?” Ky-Lyn asked, looking to make sure no one was watching.   
“I don’t know. He went to sleep before he realized the door was unlocked,” Dream told her and Ky-Lyn motioned for him to follow her, their way clear. After a couple of minutes, they were near the cell, then a voice behind them made both of them stop their tracks.  
“Dream?” George hugged Dream so hard that it knocked him over. “I missed you so much.”  
The demon’s voice came back into Ky-Lyn’s head, ‘And you know who Dream’s best friend is? I’ll kill him first.’  
“George no!” Ky-Lyn yelled and it dawned on Dream as well. Dream kicked George off but it was too late. Dream grabbed George’s ax and George grabbed his own sword and was parrying to try and avoid Dream from slitting his throat. But George was not near as good a fighter as Dream was and the sword got knocked out of George’s hand. Ky-Lyn now knew what happened. The demon never went to sleep. The demon already knew about the unlocked door. It was a trap all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! drink water, sleep, and don't die soon.  
> If you saw a spelling error, no ya didn't! they are void, null, and have no meaning.


	7. A Sacrifice for good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electro has written so MANY different endings to this fic, I am amazed. I will post the "official" one first, and then do all the others, as well as a little spin-off maybe a sequel thing for an ending.

“Hey Ky-Lyn, have you seen my muffins? I can’t fi-” Bad stopped mid-sentence when he saw what was going on. Dream was holding George, with George’s ax at his own throat. Sapnap was right behind him, his short black hair out of his eyes with a white bandanna.   
“Dream? What are you doing? Put the ax down and we can talk about this,” Sapnap put his hands up to make a stop motion and Ky-Lyn saw behind them, most of the group. Technoblade tried to run toward Dream but Dream quickly stopped him with one sentence.  
“Take one more step and he dies.” Dream tightened his grip and George’s eyes widened as his flesh touched Dream’s and it started to burn. AntFrost reached for his bow but George just shook his head and he stopped.  
“Good. Most of you are here. Pleasant meeting all of you, but this is where we say good-bye. To me and your friend, George.” Dream nodded his head once and Ranboo teleported behind him and poured the bucket of water on him. Dream stopped moving, his clothes thoroughly soaked, and smiled.  
“I hope you know that Dream is in such, such pain. Well, I waited too long to kill someone and not get any reward out of it, so your water won’t stop me. Nice try though.” Dream lifted George’s ax and pushed George out of the way. Everyone went quiet with confusion and realization hit Ky-Lyn. He could take control at any moment he wants but not for long.  
“I will miss this group,” Dream stated. Then he turned the ax around and sliced himself down the chest. A demon materialized nearby, and Fundy grabbed a special potion and it shattered on the demon. The demon then turned to dust.  
“DREAM!” Sapnap ran to Dream’s side as he fell to the ground, not moving. Technoblade was right behind Dream, ready to stab Dream if worse came to worst. Technoblade checked Dream’s pulse and gave a sigh of relief.  
“He is still alive but in critical condition,” Technoblade called out. No one moves. “I said, ‘he is still alive but in critical condition.’ So move you nerds!”   
“Get the med-kits!” Tubbo instructed. “And make sure Dream stays alive.” Karl comes to a halt next to Dream and Technoblade lets George take the lead, George being a closer friend and all.  
“What was that?” George asks the not-moving-and-probably-unconscious-Dream. “You could have killed yourself.” Dream coughed and used his elbows to get his body off the ground and murmurs went through the group.  
“At least I didn’t hurt you too much, right?” Dream said weakly and George gave him a hug. Tubbo whispered into Tommy’s ear, “Well, that was gay.” And Tommy started snickering for a moment before looks were given his way and he shrugged. Ky-Lyn looked at the setting sun and knew whatever tomorrow had for her, she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the OFFICAL ending. next thing is gonna be a bunch of spin-offs.  
> Hello! drink water, sleep, and don't die.  
> If you saw a spelling error no ya didn't! It is void, null, and has no meaning.


	8. Alternate endings + a spin-off thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of different ways to end this that she wrote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will force her to write more in this AU  
> I edited some of this, but she kept stopping me from doing more, and now idc.

TW: major character death

A Different Ending  
A Sacrifice For Good  
“Hey Ky-Lyn, have you seen my muffins? I can’t fi-” Bad stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on. Dream was holding George, with George’s ax at his own throat. Sapnap was right behind him, his short black hair out of his eyes with a white bandanna.  
“Dream? What are you doing? Put the ax down and we can talk about this,” Sapnap put his hands up to make the universal sign of peace and Ky-Lyn saw behind them was most of the group. Technoblade tried to run toward Dream but Dream quickly stopped him with one sentence.  
“Take one more step and he dies.” Dream tightened his grip and George’s eyes widened as his flesh touched Dream’s and it started to burn. AntFrost reached for his bow but George just shook his head and he stopped.  
“Good. Most of you are here. Fancy meeting all of you, but this is where we say good-bye. To me and to your friend, George.” Dream nodded his head once and Ranboo teleported behind him and poured the bucket of water on him. Dream stopped moving, his clothes thoroughly soaked, and smiled.  
“I hope you know that Dream is in such, such tremendous pain. Because of you. Well, I’ve waited too long to kill someone and not get any reward out of it, so your water won’t stop me. I have to applaud you for trying though..” Dream lifted George’s ax and slit George’s throat. Dream then let go of George and he stumbled to the group. Splash potions of healing were thrown on George and his wound on his neck healed. Technoblade’s sword went through the top right of Dream’s chest and Dream sank to his knees. A demon materialized nearby, and Fundy grabbed a special potion and it shattered on the demon. The demon then turned to dust. Technoblade was breathing hard, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Dream collapsed on the floor and didn’t move.  
“Dream?” Technoblade knelt beside his friend and gently shook him. “Come on Dream. Wake up, nerd, I need you for clout, please.” Everyone was silent. Then Dream moved. He pushed himself to his feet and leaned against the wall.  
“Get the med-kits!” Tubbo instructed. “And make sure Dream stays alive.” Dream’s breath was hard and he put his hands over his wound to try and stop the bleeding.  
“You know,” Dream started, then coughed up blood. “When I thought about how I would die, this was not one of them.”  
“No no no,” Technoblade said angrily. “Don’t talk like that. You will live you nerd.”  
“You know Techno,” Dream turned his head. “I will miss you.” And with that, Dream fell to the ground and didn’t move again.

A Different Ending  
A Sacrifice For Good  
“Hey Ky-Lyn, have you seen my muffins? I can’t fi-” Bad stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on. Dream was holding George, with George’s ax at his own throat. Sapnap was right behind him, his short black hair out of his eyes with a white bandanna.  
“Dream? What are you doing? Put the ax down and we can talk about this,” Sapnap put his hands up to make a stop motion and Ky-Lyn saw behind them, most of the group. Technoblade tried to run toward Dream but Dream quickly stopped him with one sentence.  
“Take one more step and he dies.” Dream tightened his grip and George’s eyes widened as his flesh touched Dream’s and it started to burn. AntFrost reached for his bow but George just shook his head and he stopped.  
“Good. Most of you are here. Pleasant meeting all of you, but this is where we say good-bye. To me and your friend, George.” Dream nodded his head once and Ranboo teleported behind him and poured the bucket of water on him. Dream stopped moving, his clothes thoroughly soaked, and smiled.  
“I hope you know that Dream is in such, such pain. Well, I waited too long to kill someone and not get any reward out of it, so your water won’t stop me. Nice try though.” Dream lifted George’s ax and a sword jutted out of Dream’s body. Dream let go of George and George stumbled to the group, and people splashed potions of healing on him. Technoblade’s sword went through the top right of Dream’s chest and Dream sank to his knees. A demon materialized nearby, and Fundy grabbed a special potion and it shattered on the demon. The demon then turned to dust. Technoblade was breathing hard, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Dream collapsed on the floor and didn’t move.  
“Dream?” Technoblade knelt beside his friend and gently shook him. “Come on Dream. Wake up, nerd, I need you for clout, please.” Dream didn’t move. The dark substance was pooling underneath the masked man. Everyone was silent. They emptied their pockets for more healing potions but since George had such bad burns and they had used one for Ky-Lyn’s burn, they ran out. No one moved. Then, Dream coughed blood. George and Sapnap rushed to his side and Dream slowly tried to lift himself up. Everyone cheered.  
“Get the med-kits!” Tubbo instructed. “And make sure Dream stays alive.” Dream leaned against the wall, holding the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Dream looked at Ky-Lyn and nodded at her.  
“Do you know what I really want right now?” Dream asked and everyone shook their heads. “A single pizza for myself.” “Are you that desperate for love?” Sapnap inquiered. Laughter was heard all around and Ky-Lyn knew everything would be okay. 

A Different Ending  
A Sacrifice For Good  
“Hey Ky-Lyn, have you seen my muffins? I can’t fi-” Bad stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on. Dream was holding George, with George’s ax at his own throat. Sapnap was right behind him, his short black hair out of his eyes with a white bandanna.  
“Dream? What are you doing? Put the ax down and we can talk about this,” Sapnap put his hands up to make a stop motion and Ky-Lyn saw behind them, most of the group. Technoblade tried to run toward Dream but Dream quickly stopped him with one sentence.  
“Take one more step and he dies.” Dream tightened his grip and George’s eyes widened as his flesh touched Dream’s and it started to burn. AntFrost reached for his bow but George just shook his head and he stopped.  
“Good. Most of you are here. Pleasant meeting all of you, but this is where we say good-bye. To me and your friend, George.” Dream nodded his head once and Ranboo teleported behind him and poured the bucket of water on him. Dream stopped moving, his clothes thoroughly soaked, and smiled.  
“I hope you know that Dream is in such, such pain. Well, I waited too long to kill someone and not get any reward out of it, so your water won’t stop me. Nice try though.” Dream lifted George’s ax and pushed George out of the way. Everyone went quiet with confusion and realization hit Ky-Lyn. He could take control at any moment he wants but not for long.  
“I will miss this group,” Dream stated. Then he turned the ax around and sliced himself down the chest. A demon briefly appeared then disappeared, and Dream fell to the ground. “DREAM!” Sapnap ran to Dream’s side as he fell to the ground, not moving. Technoblade was right behind Dream, ready to stab Dream if worse came to worst. Technoblade checked Dream’s pulse and gave a sigh of relief.  
“He is still alive but in critical condition,” Technoblade called out. No one moves. “I said, ‘he is still alive but in critical condition.’ So move you nerds!”  
“Get the med-kits!” Tubbo instructed. “And make sure Dream stays alive.” Karl comes to a halt next to Dream and Technoblade lets George take the lead, George being a closer friend and all.  
“What was that?” George asks the not-moving-and-probably-unconscious-Dream. “You could have killed yourself.” Dream coughed and used his elbows to get his body off the ground and murmurs went through the group.  
“At least I didn’t hurt you too much, right?” Dream said weakly and George gave him a hug. Tubbo whispered into Tommy’s ear, “Well, that was gay.” And Tommy started snickering for a moment before looks were given his way and he shrugged. Ky-Lyn looked at the setting sun and knew whatever tomorrow had for her, she was ready.

Three Weeks Later  
Ky-Lyn left the campfire site, where everyone was roasting marshmallows a  
ting s'’mores or grilled apples. (The entire thing was BadbBoyHalo'’s idea, and Dream was well enough to attend it.) She quite liked it here where she did important things, trained her sword fighting with Technoblade who still beat her every time but she was improving, and generally had a good time. Out of the corner of her eye Ky-Lyn saw Awesamdude and she walked toward him. He was standing at the edge of a cliff and she noticed his hand was on his blade.  
“Sam, are you okay?” Ky-Lyn asked and he didn’t respond. “Sam?”  
He turned around and glowing red eyes stared back at her. “Yes,” He reported back. “Just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN my sister LOVES to use the complex sentence [words], but [words] she LOVES doing that  
> Hello! drink water, sleep, and don't die.  
> If you saw a spelling error no ya didn't! It is void, null, and has no meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> we edited this with her right there, and I was doing it as I read, and she kept telling me to stop editing, and finish the story. I randomly commented WE WIN THESE @ one of the endings. I have questions too, like DID THEY EVERY DISCOVER that she was an enderdragon hybrid? I'm so confused. I will make her write more in this universe.
> 
> if you saw any spelling errors, no you didn't! they are void, null and don't matter. :)


End file.
